1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a printing system, printer and terminal device therefor, and a recording medium containing a program for the printer/terminal device. In particular, aspects of the invention relate to techniques to display a preview image used in the printing system, the printer and/or the terminal device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a printing system including a printer and a terminal device (e.g., a personal computer) that has a function of transmitting print data to the printer for printing. Typically, such a printing system employs a so-called preview function which enables a user of the terminal device to view a print preview image, which may be displayed on a display unit of the terminal device, before the image is actually printed by the printer.
Examples of such a printing system are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2003-54066 (hereinafter, referred to as '066 publication) and No. 2004-280441. A printing system disclosed in '066 publication is configured such that a printer generates preview image data based on information transmitted from a receiver unit which is configured to receive a digital broadcasting and display broadcast contents. Then the printer transmits the thus generated preview image data to the receiver unit so that a preview image is displayed on a display device of the receiver unit. When the user of the receiver requires a preview image of currently receiving broadcast contents, the receiver unit transmits XML contents, which include an XML instance and a style sheet, print job information indicative of a printing condition (e.g., a size of a print sheet, a print resolution, an image orientation) and preview information indicative of a required condition for preview data, to the printer. In response to the above data, the printer generates the preview data, which can be displayed on the display device of the receiving unit as it is, based on the XML contents so as to meet the conditions represented by the print job information and the preview information, and transmits the thus generated preview data to the receiver unit.